


Come to my room

by Pastel_Huni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Huni/pseuds/Pastel_Huni
Summary: I am new to writing a fan fic so please be gentle with the comments lol. I've been sucked into obey me fanfic especially with Mammon. I got inspired by someone who wrote a plus size body friendly fic so here is another.-thank you
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Come to my room

The smell of food filled the entire dorm, it was late in the evening and Lucifer had been cooking since he had gotten home. Cooking can be a chore when having to feed the entire group, all 7 brothers plus (Y/N) but ESPECIALLY for Beel! Cooking for him alone is like feeding a family of 10. But the happy look he has on his face while eating was worth it. After all his brothers meant everything to him but he will not admit it to them.  
(Beel walks in with his nose in the air)  
“YES! Lucifer is cooking tonight!”  
(Lucifer smiled)  
“Yes I am...”  
After all it was rare for Lucifer to cook since he was always busy with work and never had time to help with the weekly task.  
“I am almost done Beel, can you please gather everyone for dinner?”  
No one dared miss the day Lucifer cooked it was extremely rare and his cooking was the best in the house. Everyone looked forward to his cooking and made sure that Beel did not eat their share of it.  
You had just gotten home from a RAD after school program for extra credit since you needed it for a class you where falling behind in thanks to Mammon and his distractions. You make your way into the house as you see the tall gentle giant standing in the kitchen doorway. Lucifer had just instructed him to collect everyone for dinner.  
(You approach him)  
“Hey Beel!”  
(As you smile to him)  
“Oh! Hey Y/N! Guess what!? Lucifer is making dinner tonight!”  
(Your stomach growls as well as Beel’s)  
(You both giggle)  
“Well… sure does smell good!” As you sniff the air.  
(You peek your head in the kitchen)  
Beel leaves the kitchen to go do what Lucifer had asked. You see Lucifer by the stove with a cooking utensil in one hand and a pan in the other. He had a tightly fitted apron on that read “Kiss the Cook” his formal attire undone in a relaxed manor. Sleeves rolled up and collar unbuttoned. He had a bit of sweat running down his neck, after all cooking for Beel alone was no easy task.  
(Lucifer turned to look at you as he felt your presence)   
(You feel your face burn in flush as he locks eyes with you)  
“H-Hey Lucifer!”  
(You look away quickly)  
“Hello Y/N… Ready for dinner?”  
“Umm yes…” you reply.  
(He smiles softy)  
“Great you know how it is when I cook. So please help Beel gather everyone for dinner, I do not want to hear anyone complaining that they missed the chance at eating my delicious food.”  
(He paused)  
“I will never hear the end of it.” (he scoffed)  
“Sure! I’ll go help.”  
(he turned back to his task)  
Before you could turn around to walk towards the hallway you hear Lucifer talk lightly.  
“Thank you, Y/N...”  
Lucifer was always very formal in everything he did from his attire to the way he spoke. Hearing that made you smile as you made your way down the hall. Coming towards you was a group of tall handsome men laughing as they made their way towards you. To you they had no flaws they were perfect in every way. You have become very attached them as time flew by in the Devildom, they all were very important to you and it filled your heart. You knew that at home you felt very alone and never seemed to fit in but here everyone accepted you for you. They never had an issue with how you looked or dressed. Up in the Human world everyone liked to pick out your flaws especially being a very big girl. You had self esteem issues and over time you learned to cope with it, though it was a difficult thing to acquire but you stopped caring what people thought about you in some way. Though sometimes that still ate at you in the back of your mind. You turned to atheistic to make yourself feel better about how you looked. You loved Kawaii and Lolita Japanese fashion. Your hair was different colors and you enjoyed dressing in colorful pastel colors. Levi seemed to really enjoy that you liked Japanese fashion since he was a huge Ottaku himself.  
(Levi jumped forward)  
“Hey! Did you get my text? They release a new season of Attack on Titan! It’s the final season WE NEED TO SEE IT!”  
(He screeched with excitement)  
(I gasped)  
“YES DEFFINATLY LEVI!”  
I was a huge fan of anime and wouldn’t dare to miss one of my favorites.  
“We should set up a watch party with snacks as well.”   
(As I suggested a huge smile grew across his face)  
“YESSSSSSS!”  
We were both geek-ing out making our plans while the rest of the group stood there trying to understand our weird conversation.  
(Asmos jumped at me with a huge hug)  
“Y/N you’re so cute when you get this excited it makes my blood feel hot!”  
(Asmos nuzzled me)  
(Satan Grumbled)  
“Asmos… Always with the sex and lust talks….”  
(Asmos narrowed his eyes towards Satan)  
“Well of course I am the Avatar of Lust I am Lust itself! Plus, Y/N is so cute I cannot help myself.”  
You begin to giggle at the bickering between the brothers. You began to look at all of them but noticed one was missing.  
“Ummmm… hey you guys? Um where is Mammon?”  
(everyone shrugged)  
(You sigh)  
“Did anyone bother to call him?”  
(They all laughed and began to walk towards the dining room)  
You felt something pull inside you as that feeling was familiar to you. Oh yes, a very familiar feeling of always being left out. Deep inside it hurt you how they treated Mammon always picking on him and calling him names. You could relate to how he must feel always being targeted, but of course you are there now and you will make sure that Mammon does not get left behind.  
“Fine I’ll get him!”  
You made sure it didn’t sound like you felt sorry for him when you yelled that out. After all you did not want anyone to know that you had special feelings for Mammon. Yes, I most definitely had a crush on him, I did care for the others but not romantically like I did for Mammon. The moment you first saw him he took your breath away he was the most handsome person you had ever met even after meeting Lucifer. To Mammon he was not match in your eyes, Mammon had something the others did not have but you did not know just what that was yet and you had been spending a long time trying to figure it out.  
(You finally made your way to Mammon’s door; you waited a few seconds trying to rush the blush off your face. Then giving a light knock.)  
“Mammon?”  
No answer  
(knock again)  
“Mammon dinner is almost ready…”  
As you stood there in silence you became worried to why he was not answering, you decided to make the brave decision to enter his room.  
(you open the door slowly and quietly)  
As you enter you noticed the room was dark and could not see much, you quietly made your way to his bed to see if he was taking a nap. But no, he was not there. You had wondered if maybe he left somewhere. You sit on his bed since it was your only chance to experience that while being alone in his room.   
(you giggled)  
“I am such a weirdo.” You said quietly.  
(you lay back on his soft fancy bed)  
Of course, everything he owned had to be of some luxury, the bed felt so nice… you decided to snuggle in it. As you rolled over on your belly you decided to smell the covers since it has Mammon’s sent all over it and that smell gave you goosebumps. You loved his sent and couldn’t help but fall into ecstasy from it. You made your way to the right side of the covers when you felt something strange. Your eyes went wide as you pulled your hand to your face and looked at it. You tried to figure out what was on your hand in the dark room, it felt warm and slimy and smelt of lust.  
(your jaw drops)  
Softly you word out. “Maa-Mammon’s… cccumm.”  
At that moment Mammon’s bathroom door swings open and the light from the bathroom lights up the whole room. You and Mammon both jump in surprise.  
“AAAAAHHHH!” (Mammon yelled)  
“OMG!” (You screamed and jumped off his bed.)  
“HUMAN!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack ya’know, not like The Great Mammon can die but still the feeling is horrible!”  
(you quickly hide the hand that has his cum)  
“I’m sorry!” you replied.  
Your face had turned bright red then you looked down, He noticed something was off. He glanced at his bed then at you he noticed you were by his bed, his faced flushed a little. Knowing what he had done minutes ago he had hoped you did not notice.  
“So whatcha doin' here?”  
He plays it off like nothing is wrong.  
“Oh, I um came to get you… dinner is almost ready, and Lucifer is cooking tonight.”  
Mammon let out a quiet “oh.”  
“I came to knock on your door, but you did not answer so I became worried and let myself in… I am so sorry for intruding.”  
He mumbled: “Your never n' intrusion to me.”  
You felt butterflies in your belly when he said that. Mammon had always made you feel good about yourself and he never minded you or anything you did.  
“Anyways not like I care or whatever.” (Mammon looked away trying to hide his blush.)  
He always acted like a Tsundere towards you, but it was a front he put since he did not want to show his weaknesses towards others.  
“So ummm what were you doing before I came by?” you ask.  
His body language became fidgety.  
“Oh, nun just nappin'…”  
You knew he was lying that is why he had a nervous appearance. You still felt the stickiness of his cum on your fingers. You slightly felt you woman hood pulse and get hot.  
“Really...”  
(his faced flushed bright red again then he found an excuse to escape that “Really” that you had just said.)  
“Let’s GO before Beel eats all the dam food!”  
He grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the room to the hallway, you were glad he grabbed the hand that did not contain his evidence. He was walking fast down the hallway towards the dinning area. You could tell he was sweaty from what he had done in that room, his hair was a still a bit damp from the sweat. You both came into a room full of chattering and laughing he then releases your hand and makes his way to his seat. You usually wash you hands before dinner but this time you refused. Somewhat you found pleasure in knowing what was on your hand and you felt a bit turned on. You take your seat then glanced at your served plate everyone else was already eating you look up and smile at Lucifer.  
“Thank you for making dinner Lucifer.”  
“No, thank you Y/N for thanking me before scarfing down your meal!”  
(He said in a stern voice which was meant for his bothers)  
“At least someone has some manners.” He stated in a sharp remark.  
They all went quiet and looked at Lucifer then said thank you and continued to eat. While I took my time eating, I looked over to Mammon who seemed lost in thought. He notices you staring, which made him blush a little. He had wondered if you know what he had done, he looked down at his food and continued to eat. He was trying so hard to hide his shame for he knew to well what he did. He recapped why it even happened he was always good at keeping sexual desires at bay but ever since he met you, he could not control it. He was very attracted to you and especially today at school it drove him crazy sitting close to you in class smelling your sent while seeing your cute smile and gestures. He held in all his feelings for you until he came home. He crashed on his bed and all he could think about was you. He bit his lips and was picturing your beautiful curvy body and how amazing you would feel he began to rub on himself as he needed to please himself to release his horniness for you.   
(He moaned)  
“Mmmm Fuck Y/N!”  
(he began to rub faster as his thick cock was pulsing harder and harder)  
“I want you so bad Y/N… being so cute n’shit mmmmm.”  
But he knew that pleasing himself was not enough, he had been masturbating more and more often not being able to feed his hunger for you. At this point he was rubbing himself fast imagining you are riding his full length having you bounce up and down your breast moving wildly which drove him to climax.  
“NNNNAAHHHH MMMMMM!”  
(His cum shot all over him and his bed sheets)  
He laid there gasping for air trying to compose himself.  
“Shit… I made a mess again.”  
He hurried up to clean his mess not noticing he missed a spot. He went to the bathroom to wash up that’s when he figured that you came in around that time. He was startled by Beel’s crunching of plates.  
“Oi BEEL! YA EATIN' THE DAM PLATE TO!” He yelled.  
Everyone broke out in laughter while he looked down at his phone, he still wanted to spend some time with you before going to bed so he summoned the courage to text you. You felt your D.D.D vibrate which was on your lap you see a notification that showed a message bubble. You opened your phone and saw Mammon’s name on the notification, so you click to read it.  
<” You wanna hang out after dinner in my room?”>  
(You smiled lightly and text back)  
<” That would be nice! I finished my homework at school, so I am free…”>  
<” K whatever I guess… see ya there.’”>  
You both had secretly sent those text messages while everyone else ate, you couldn’t help yourself you just found it so cute how Mammon tried to act so tough when he is just a big’ol soft puppy.  
You let out a giggle without noticing, everyone turns to look at you. Everyone goes quiet and I feel my face turn bright red.  
“Are you okay?” Asked Belphie  
You notice Mammon looking at you and he covers his mouth in embarrassment knowing you had laughed because of him. Good thing no one noticed, or they would have started to pick on him.  
“Oh! EHHH Yes! I just remember I saw a funny Meme today.”  
(you laugh nervously)  
“Send it to me!” yelled Levi in excitement  
“Sure! I just need to find it on my feed again.”  
(Levi smiles.)  
“Okay great I would love to share it on my Devilgram  
(You nod in approval.)  
“Awesome I will send it to you later."  
At that point everyone had finished eating and walking away to put up their dishes you could hear excitement in the kitchen as well as bickering to who was washing the dishes tonight.  
“I vote StupidMammon to do it tonight!” stated Levi while raising his hand.  
“I vote that to!” shouted Asmos and Belphie  
Beel didn’t seem to care since he ate his, he just shrugged and walked off while Satan followed behind him.  
“I guess that’s vote!” stated Asmos  
They all left before Mammon could say anything.  
“HEY FUCKERS COME BACK!! THAT’S NOT FAIR I ALREADY DID IT 2 DAYS IN A ROW!!!”  
He was there alone with the pile of dishes. I had finally finished my food and made my way to the kitchen by then everyone was long gone. Of course, Lucifer was the first to leave before anyone else. He must have been exhausted from all that work today. I head towards the sink where Mammon had started to soap the dishes and pans.  
“Hey I can help.”  
(I smiled at him)  
“Plus, if I help you will finish faster.”  
(he looked to the side)  
“Sure, if ya want not like I need your help.”  
You stand beside him in silence then you began to scrub and rinse dishes while he helps dry them off. You look over to him and notice his ears were cherry red you needed to break silence so decided to start the conversation.  
“Mammon...” you said softly.  
The sound of his name from you mouth made him melt like honey. He had remembered what he did again and felt himself get turned on.  
“Are you okay Mammon?”  
He felt as you saying his name was your way of teasing him, in a way he was not wrong.  
“Uh yes of course The Great Mammon is okay” he laughed nervously.  
“Sure, sure.” I said while giggling.  
“Shut up Human I am okay.” He barked.  
At this point being alone with him made you feel good as well as a bit turned on. You felt that it was the perfect opportunity to bring up what you had on your hand from earlier.  
“So earlier when I was in your room I um laid on your bed and well… I um umm ummm.”  
(he looked over to you)  
“Well spit it out Human!”  
(You uttered out the words as fast as you could)  
“The cum that was on your covers got all over my hand.”  
His jaw dropped to the words you had just spoken; He could not believe his ears. He knew now for sure that you were aware of what he did in that dark room and there was no way he could hide it.  
“Um it’s still on me right now.” You said in a shy manner.  
His faced was flushed red he could not deny it, you had the evidence and well his expression also gave it away.  
“I-I’m sorry Y/N I didn’t mean for tha-”  
Before he could finish, he was shocked to the sight of my tongue cleaning the filthy cum off. I did not know what had come over me but before I new it I felt my lust for him take over and I desired to have his juices in my mouth.  
(He let out a soft moan)  
“Mmmmm.”  
At that point we were already finished with the dishes, he looked over at me again by then his mind had been filled with his want for me.   
(He reached for my hand)  
“Come.”  
He started to guide me back towards his room, we were both already breathing heavy and good thing no one was around to see us in such a lustful state. Once we entered his room, he closed then locked his door right after he turned the mid light setting on to his room. On the bed I could see the sheets moved to where I had laid earlier. He led me to his bed, but I was not ready to let him have his way yet. I still needed to know some things before continuing.  
“Mammon…”  
Again, he melted to the way I said his name.  
“Yeahhh?”  
(He sat me down on his bed then sat next to me)  
“Before anything happens, I need to let you know how I feel about you.”  
You had been blushing all evening and now again but this time it began to sting. He looked at me tenderly and reached for my hand.  
“Mammon… I…… I LOVE YOU! I have been in love with you since the day we met, I’m sorry for saying this now and maybe it might make us awkward, but I need to know what you think before we regret on what is about to happen.”  
Silence filled the room and your palms began to sweat, “Oh no I am not liking this silence” you thought.  
“I’m so stupid.” You said in a sad way.  
I sighed as tears began to fall down my cheek all I could do is look down as I felt my heart sink.  
“I should have kept my mouth shut, why would you even consider a girl like me I’m an idiot. Knowing you are always surrounded by the hottest Succubi and Incubi in Devildom.”  
He put his hand on my chin and pulled me towards his face. He looked so serious with his brows furrowed.  
“Never ever say sorry for lovin' someone! I’m sorry for leaving you in silence it’s just that I was caught by surprise. I couldn’t believe my ears I had to gather myself for a sec but seein' tears roll down your face broke me.”  
(He wipes the tears from your face.)  
“Y/N I umm love you to, I never knew I would ever feel love and the moment I met ya it made my heart pound. No one has ever made me feel this way I guess.”  
“Thank you, Mammon.”  
“I am your first demon after all so of course you would love me!” he smirked.  
(you let out a playful giggle)  
He moved closer to you then planted a kiss on your lips so sweetly and then began to lightly bite your lower lip. He licked right after as you opened your mouth to receive his warm tongue, your tongue dances with his and you moan lightly.  
“Nhhuuhh.”  
You both pause and break away, that is when you decided to bring up the cum topic again.  
“So, about that cum?”  
(He looked away in embarrassment.)  
“I was turned on by you all day so I uhhhh had to uhhhh satisfy my want for you.”  
Him saying that to you lit a fire within you, you had forgotten the reason why you where in here but now it came back to you. You reach over to pull Mammon towards you and began to kiss on him.  
“Y/N… I still want you…”  
“I want you to Mammon.”  
Those words drove him to the edge, and he began to attack you with passionate kisses.   
“Mammon I only want to be yours all yours, please own me and make me yours” your voice shaking with lust.  
“MMMMM FUCK!”  
He began to undress me and himself, He tried to remove my top, but I blushed and clung nervously.  
“Babe it’s okay… Please trust me I really love you as well as your body. I want to remember this moment forever.”  
You nod as he removes all your clothes except the bra and panty.  
“Mmmmmmm I won’t be able to stop now ya’know. I have been fantasizing about this since we met I just wanna eat you up.”  
“Mammon… please eat me!” You moaned.  
You helped him unhook your bra once undone your voluptuous breast bounced free. All he could do is take in your beauty.  
“You’re the most beautiful being I have ever seen, no one will ever compare to your beauty. I love every inch of ya and you’re so fucking cute!”  
He placed his hand your breast and start squeeze and fondle it then placing your nipple between his fingers.  
(You let out a moan)  
“Mmmmm Mammon!”  
“Nhhhaaa! Fuck baby I love it when you say my name!” Mammon growled.  
He dug his face onto your chest and began to lustfully lick all over, he reached down to squeeze on your thighs. He took one of your nipples on his mouth he sucked then nibbled on it while he played with the other. He then hovered over your mons rubbing it lightly he felt you slightly quiver to his touch.  
“Baby can I take the panties off?”  
(You moan in pleasure)  
“Yes please.”  
He bit his lip as he pulled down the panty then tossing it on the floor with the rest of the clothes he had taken off. He spread your legs open revealing the dripping wet juices he had caused you to make and all he could think of doing was to eat it all up and not leave a drop. Afterall you are now all his, he would never let anyone else lay a finger on you.  
“You better not let anyone else do this ya hear me!”  
“Yes Mammon.”  
“Mmmmm that’s a good girl!”  
Mammon lowered himself down between your thighs and all you could do is blush in embarrassment. This was something very intimate to you, you were not use to someone looking at your woman hood. There was only a few times you had done it and most the time it was in the dark since you still had insecurities about your body. He placed his hand on it and then spread the folds apart with his fingers letting more of the juices leak out. He couldn’t help but bite his lips and moan.  
“Mmmmm you look so delicious!”  
At this point you had covered your face with your arm in embarrassment. Mammon went in and slowly licked up the juices. You felt a jolt run through your body and instantly tried to move away but you were not able to break free since Mammon had locked your thighs in place with his strong toned arms.  
“MMMMaaammmonnnn! Please.” You gasped.  
(He gripped you in more tightly not letting you escape.)  
“You taste so good. I am going to eat every single drop.”  
Mammon made his way up to your clit and licked in circles then went back down to the entrance and stuck his tongue deep inside now beginning to lick harder and faster. At this point your breathing was hard and heavy your eyes began to roll back. You begin to moan more and more as you lose yourself to Mammon’s tongue. You were clinging onto the covers but then made your way to Mammon’s head. You grabbed onto his hair as hard as you could as you began to feel your back arch up.  
“MAAAMMMMOOONNNNN! I’M CUMMING!” You moaned.  
“Mmmmmmm huuuhhh!” He groaned against you as he felt every squeeze you gave.  
“MMMMMMMMM AAAHHHHH!” You moaned with so much pleasure and lust.  
You released the grip of his hair and laid-back breathing heavily as you felt you body spasm. Mammon had removed the grip that he had on your thighs then made his way up to you and gave you a passionate kiss. As you both locked tongues you could taste yourself and felt how much Mammon still wanted you.  
“Babe you okay?” He asked.  
“Yes, I am fine just catching my breath.” You replied.  
“Is it okay if I can keep going?”  
You looked at Mammon and smiled as you pulled him on top of you. You noticed his boxer briefs were still on tightly fitted to his sexy fit figure. You loved the color of his caramel skin and wanted to taste all of it. You also notice how hard he was he was basically bulging out trying to break free. You reached down to feel his hard-thick cock as you grabbed it, he let out a small moan.  
“Mmmm…”  
His cock was hot and pulsing in your hand then your mouth began to water you could not hold yourself back you pushed him over and made your way down to his cock. You placed your hand on the waist band and slowly tugged it down exposing his large this caramel colored length glazed with precum that had been dripping out showing how turned on he was for you. You placed your finger on the tip and began to rub the slimy juice around the tip. You looked up to see what expression he had on his face and sure enough it looked so good. His eyes were closed while he bit his lower lip. Now you needed to keep going just to see what lustful faces he would keep making. You continued to remove the underwear and tossed it to the side you began to lick the shaft slowly up to the tip. You enjoyed the reaction his body gave as you did that you then proceeded to place his length in your mouth although not all of it fit in. All Mammon could do it let out a moan that made you feel so good.  
“MMMMMMMMM AHHH Y/N FUCK!”  
His dick tasted so good you couldn’t stop sucking harder and harder taking in as much as you could. That is when Mammon couldn’t hold back then grabbed onto your head to guided it up and down his thick hot cock. Then quickly pulled you off you both laid gasping for air.  
“Woah babe I almost came! I don’t wanna cum just yet.” He said breathing hard trying to catch his breath.  
“Sorry.” You said as you blushed  
“Never say sorry Babe.” He said as he gave you a loving look.  
You wanted to keep going but you had another question you still needed to ask.  
“Mammon… are we more than just friends now?”  
(He looked at you and grinned)  
“Well of course we are more than friends! You’re mine now. You’re my girl and I’m never sharing you ya got that!”  
(he looked away as he blushed)  
“You’re my girlfriend now… no one is allowed to touch you…”  
You couldn’t help but smile to his confession you just had to hug him.  
“I love you Mammon…” you said as your faced was buried into his side.  
“I love you to Y/N…”  
(He turned to face you and caressed your face.)  
“Babe can ya ride me?”  
(You looked away in embarrassment.)  
“I don’t know… I’m too heavy…”  
(he turned your face to him)  
“No, never say that you are perfect to me trust me I want this so bad.”  
(you nod)  
“okay…”  
Mammon laid back and guided you while you got on top of him, he grabbed his cock in position while you went on top of it. You could feel the tip rub against the lips trying to find it’s way in. You both moan as you felt the tip go in.  
“Mmmmmm.”  
You push yourself down on his length as it fully penetrates filling you in completely, you collapse on him with so much pleasure. Both your minds went blank with ecstasy he couldn’t hold back he began to rub and grab all over your body then you started to ride up and down his dick. It felt to good it was filling you up and every movement made you cry in pleasure. Mammon couldn’t believe his fantasy was actually happening, it was even better than he could have ever imagined. He grabbed on your waist and pushed you down harder while he licked on your breasts. You both began to rhythm, he thrusted up and you thrusted down at this point you both had lost yourselves to the burning passion. You both were moaning uncontrollably and breathing very hard while you experienced pure ecstasy.  
“MMMMMMMM FUCK Y/N!!” He moaned.  
“OOOOH MAMMON!”   
You grabbed onto him as hard as you could, then out of no wear he suddenly flipped you over and began to thrust into you as hard as he could moaning and biting onto you. You both were drowning in all the hot and heavy sexual passion. He was not shy with feeling on you and enjoying every inch of your body. For him this feeling was the best thing he had every experienced and to you as well. He felt that he could no longer hold back and felt himself reaching his end.  
“Y/N IMA CUM!”  
Those words were like fire and made you melt like honey. You instantly wrapped your legs around him locking him in place bring his cock all the way deep in you. His eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and moaned.  
“FUUUUCCKKKKKK!” He moaned loudly  
“IM CUMING TO!” you moaned  
“YEESSSSS MAMMON CUM IN ME!”  
He released deep inside you while he felt you squeeze on him tightly. He gave one more last pump and both bodies spasmed like crazy, you could feel him fill you up while some leak out. He collapsed onto you then embraced you while both bodies were hot and sweaty, but it did not matter you both just wanted to feel each other’s skin. Both where finally able to catch a breath he looked at you with such a tender look on his face.  
“WOW! That was amazing Y/N. This was the best thing I have ever experienced.”  
“Me to!” you replied  
“Is it okay if you sleep over tonight babe?” he asked.  
“Yes, that sounds nice.”  
(Mammon took a deep breath then sat up.)  
“Good! Let’s go take a shower!”  
“Okay!” You smiled.  
As you both made your way to the bathroom that was in his room you had not noticed a shadow bellow Mammon’s room door. The whole time while you both where in bliss someone had been standing there. Lucifer had been at the door listening to everything that took place in that room. Lucifer had been on his way towards your room to talk to you but before he got to your room he had heard noises coming from Mammon's room. He proceeded to lean in to hear more, he could not believe the sounds he was hearing. He stood there in awe hearing your moans which made him angry with jealousy for those moans should only belong to him. He wanted to break down the door and unleash his wrath but he held back as he thought of a better way to punish you and Mammon. He clench his hand and made his way back to his room.


End file.
